


A Romance?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a typewriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romance?

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry

Where do you start a story? A story always has at least three things a beginning, middle, and the end. But where is the beginning? Which beginning? Creation? A first meeting? What parts go into the middle and what parts are left out? Do you talk about everything or just some things, the important things? You always have the ending, though, but even that is hard. Is the ending when you're happy? Death? Does the ending even have to be your death?

Cas contemplated all this as he stared at the typewriter in front of him, the blank white paper staring back at him taunting him to write something, anything. Cas sighed rubbing his face, what was a story worth reading even if the only person to ever read it was him possibly Dean and Sam. He had pondered different things, a fantasy? Mystery? He could rewrite every school book correctly as he had witnessed it all play out but nothing jumped out at him.

The idea to write had been Dean's. He had first prompted it after he fell for a final time giving up his grace to save Dean from himself, he never regretted it. Dean had come back to the bunker one night, typewriter heaved up on his shoulder and had plopped it down and told Cas writing was something he knew people enjoyed and thought he'd like it.

So here he was, with so many memories and stories to tell but unsure what to write.

"Sam," Cas said prompting the younger brother to look.

"What's up, Cas?"

"Sam," Cas said again, looked down at the keys in front of him, "what should I write?"

"Anything you want," Cas sighed. That wasn't much help, "Fine. What about you rewrite our stories like Chuck did but more personal. Just you and Dean, your story."

"Like star-crossed lovers without the lovers?"

Sam smiled sadly, "Yeah without the lovers."

"I...-it's a one-sided tale of love."

Sam didn't say anything, what was there to say. He knew that Cas loved his brother it's just his brother didn't. He remembers that night, the night Cas had cried and Dean had stomped out unintentionally stepping on Cas's already cracked heart, "Yeah Cas. A true Shakespearean tragedy."

"Maybe I'll give these characters a better ending than I got," Cas whispered as he placed his fingers on the keys, "A happy ending."

Sam just stood and gently slapped his shoulder. Cas started typing away, he could be happy in this story. It was the story of a man afraid of flying and an angel afraid of falling who somehow met in the middle. He finished typing the title and smiled sadly,

The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

**Author's Note:**

> Im so tired


End file.
